1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to protective covers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a penetration and tear resistant protective cover assembly with an alarm system incorporated therein.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Convertible cars, pick up truck beds, motorcycles, boats, all terrain vehicles, wet bikes, lawn tractors and other vehicles of all sorts are easy prey to vandals and thieves. Soft covers designed for such vehicles can be quickly and easily cut with a knife or other sharp object thereby allowing unauthorized entry into the vehicle. Perimeter alarm systems have been utilized in an attempt to protect such vehicles, but even perimeter alarm systems do not offer sufficient deterrence to discourage vandals and thieves. In addition, perimeter alarm systems tend to be erratic in dependability and performance, are often set off by wind gusts, accidental bumping or heavy vibrations, and are susceptible to being rendered inoperable by disconnection of the power supply or by power supply malfunction.
To this end, a need exists for a protective cover assembly that is tear resistant to prevent unauthorized entry through a soft cover and capable of signaling an attempt of an unauthorized entry. It is to such a protective cover assembly that the present invention is directed.